


Two Someones

by gremlins-came-and-got-me (Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Derek, Background Relationships, Grandma Hale was terrible, Laura suffers from Alpha Sickness, Multi, Past Derek Hale/Jennifer Blake - Freeform, Polyamory, Socially anxious Derek, past Derek Hale/Kate Argent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark/pseuds/gremlins-came-and-got-me
Summary: Little kid Derek grows up to find he gets Aladdin (Scott) and Mulan (Kira).--Derek is 28. Scott and Kira are 24.





	Two Someones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bethagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethagain/gifts).



> Based on [this post](https://yodas-yo-yo.tumblr.com/post/140443649399/little-kid-derek-hale).
> 
> Gifted to Beth. This is the story that I tried so hard to complete for you before I had to go with the other one. Thanks for your patience.

~ * ~

_Laura steals the VHS tapes and hides them somewhere she thinks Derek will never find them. She screams when she comes home from Veronica’s house, with that Spicy-Smelling boy Tony Materazie, to find Derek stretched out on the floor, watching_ Aladdin _for the millionth time, the_ Mulan _cassette tucked protectively under his arm._

_Tony drops to the floor and bumps shoulders with Derek, saying, “That Jasmine sure is pretty, isn’t she?”_

_Derek nods, thumb already on its way to his mouth as he responds, “But Aladdin is the prettiest.”_

_Laura stamps her foot and gives up on them. Tony watches both movies with Derek that night before Mom sends him away and Derek to bed. He never sees Tony again, but he remembers the feel of his hand warm on his back as he’d pointed out the way Aladdin and Mulan would have made probably a pretty good pair._

~ * ~

Derek is standing in the middle of the video store in downtown Beacon Hills trying to decide on an appropriate movie for his nostalgic night. It’s Halloween, the one night he can be himself and he’s just too upset to enjoy it.

The bell above the door jingles annoyingly as a group of kids maybe a few years younger than he is come tumbling in. They’re all in costume, several Comic Book villains and sexy outfits parsed among them. One is dressed as a robot complete with silver paint. And then, standing back like royalty observing their kingdom, Derek sees Aladdin and Mulan exchange a kiss.

He glances down at the two discs he was almost ready to pick and sets them back. He wanders over to the family section and plucks out two different movies. Then, he heads to the checkout before any of the group can say anything.

He leaves, glancing back exactly once to find Aladdin and Mulan watching him appraisingly.

~ * ~

A few days later, Derek is perusing the grocery aisle when the back of his neck prickles uncomfortably, and he spins around to catch Aladdin, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans instead of an open vest and _salwar_ pants, watching him.

“Hi,” Aladdin says. Derek remains silent.

“So, I know this is probably out of the blue for you, but would you be interested in going on a date with me?”

“Aren’t you already dating someone?” Derek blurts.

Aladdin laughs and nods. “Yes. She’ll be there too. My name’s Scott, by the way.”

Aladdin—Scott—sticks out his hand for Derek to shake. It’s warm, strong. Derek likes the feel of it.

“A date?” Derek looks down at the groceries he’s already picked up. Every year, Laura makes him host his own birthday party. Well, if Mulan is okay with Scott asking Derek on a date, maybe he can do something different this year.

“A date,” Scott confirms. “Wednesday okay? That’s the only day Kira, my girlfriend, and I have off together.”

Wednesday is Derek’s birthday. “It’s perfect,” he says. “I’m Derek.”

“I know. I work with your pack’s emissary.”

Derek wrinkles his nose. Deaton is…Deaton. He won’t hold it against Scott.

“Wednesday, at 7:00,” Scott says. He holds out his hand, and Derek stares at it. “I’ll need your number to text you details.”

“Oh,” Derek says, dumbly. He doesn’t date. He hardly feels attraction unlike Laura who’s in love every week with a different man. This is new territory. He clutches his phone tightly, unwilling to relinquish it to Scott.

Scott, who sniffs pointedly. “Hey, relax. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.” He leans closer, and Derek automatically takes a step back. Scott doesn’t look hurt, but Derek can smell a thin tendril of it over his own panic. “We don’t want you for your body,” Scott says.

No blips.

Derek uncurls his fingers and lets Scott handle his phone. In sixteen agonizing seconds, it’s back in his hand. Scott taps a quick hello text and Derek’s phone buzzes a few moments later.

“See you Wednesday, Derek,” Scott says and saunters off, glee and happiness making his scent go soft and sweet. Huh.

Derek saves the number under _Aladdin_.

~ * ~

Predictably, Laura throws a fit. For an almost thirty-three-year-old woman, she acts more and more like a three year old every day.

“Mom, make him bake a cake,” she whines. Mom ignores her. It doesn’t always work because Laura is not one to be ignored, but Cora helps by dragging her outside to dump her in the pool.

“Derek, honey,” Mom says, worried, sour with it and turning Derek’s stomach with the stench. “Are you positive this is what you want?”

“You know I don’t feel the same way Laura and Cora do,” he says. “I don’t love the same way.”

Laura loves with her loins. Cora loves with her heart. Derek loves with his head.

“This is a chance for me to find someone, two someones.”

“And that’s what I’m worried about,” Mom says. “Two people who want you? What if they just want to use you?”

“He didn’t lie to me,” Derek says, “and that’s more than my other relationships can say.”

Mom flushes and a wave of her guilt washes over Derek. He pretends not to notice. They don’t talk about Kate, how everyone pushed him to go for it, test the waters, _can’t be a weirdo forever, Derek_. Turns out Kate was a hunter and all she wanted was a way into their house so she could kill everyone.

The only reason they’re all still alive is because Derek confided in Mom that it felt wrong to not want sex and still be pressured for it. She confronted Kate and they brawled.

Kate’s in Eichen House and the Hales are all safe and accounted for. And Mom gave up her alpha power for him.

Then Jennifer happened, and it was Kate all over again.

Cora almost died in the ice bath Deaton used to track the darach’s movements after she stole Derek.

And, while they haven’t accepted that Derek can’t be ‘normal,’ they have stopped trying to find partners for him.

That’s what makes this so hurtful. He can’t even celebrate his birthday the way he wants to, he can’t live his life without someone telling him he’s wrong.

“At least let us meet them,” Mom begs.

Derek purses his lips, and Mom deflates. He hugs her, to say thank you, but he can’t get the guilt and sadness out of his nose long after he leaves to go back to his apartment. He pays his neighbor to lay down a line of mountain ash before she leaves for work just so Laura can’t get to him.

~ * ~

The whole day Wednesday, Derek is tense and nervous. He showers three times and changes clothes eight times. Then, he paces around and around his apartment until his neighbor threatens to drop the barrier and let Laura have at him.

Derek stops, sits, and twiddles his thumbs. He’s about to give up on Scott when his phone buzzes with an incoming call.

It’s not Laura or Mom or Cora. Or Scott. It’s a number he doesn’t recognize.

He answers anyway.

“So, we’re almost to your place,” a breezy female voice chirps. “Mind getting the spark to drop the barrier? We’ve never driven over an ash line, but we think it might damage the vehicle. Y’know, stop it dead?”

In the background, Derek hears Scott asking, “Left or right?”

“Um, left, I think,” the woman says. “Oh, I’m Kira, by the way.”

“Derek,” Derek says. “And if you’re at Chestnut and Grover, take the right onto Grover. My apartment is in the third unit.”

“Okay, cool,” Kira says. “We’ll be right there.” She hangs up, and Derek quickly adds her name to his contact list. He thumbs in a name for her and refuses to be embarrassed that he now has a Mulan in his phone to match his Aladdin.

He sends Addison out to break the barrier and stands on the corner, waiting for Scott and Kira to arrive.

They pull up just as Laura launches herself from the bushes.

Derek doesn’t scream, but it’s a near thing.

Scott’s Camry accelerates and slams into Laura, sending her sprawling. Derek doesn’t wait to see if she’s okay, just climbs into the backseat and barks, “Drive,” at a shocked Scott.

“Oh, holy shit,” Scott breathes, pulling back onto the road and heading for the main intersection. “Oh my God. I just hit my boss’s boss.”

“Serves her right jumping out like that,” Kira says. “Do you think she has alpha sickness?”

“Would that explain why she’s such a bitch sometimes?” Derek wonders.

“It would explain her territorial standing.”

“I’ll talk to Deaton about getting her tested and treated if that’s the case,” Scott promises. “But, for now, we’re going to a little hole in the wall where she can’t follow us.”

Kira turns around in her seat, as much as her seatbelt allows. “It’s a restaurant completely built out of mountain ash. There’s a couple of exits and a secret tunnel system underneath. It was built by our friends at the SFSB.”

“SFSB?” Derek asks. He thinks he should know what that is, but he’s not Laura’s second—that would be Cora, so he’s not kept in the loop as often.

“It stands for Sanctuary for Supernatural Beings,” Scott explains. “The restaurant is run by Isaac Lahey and Vernon Boyd. You’ll meet them.”

Derek nods anyway. He remembers the scandal of Isaac Lahey’s father being arrested for assaulting his own son. It will be nice to see how he’s turned out. Mom made Laura offer Lahey the bite due to injuries inflicted by his father. As far as Derek knows, Lahey turned it down.

If he works in a restaurant made entirely from mountain ash, Derek imagines he’s not changed his mind.

Upon parking and entering the unassuming building next to the movie theater, an itch settles between his shoulder blades. Sound muffles quickly. He can barely hear the conversation of the couple next to them in queue. A little frightened, he turns to Kira and Scott. Both smile back at him, but it doesn’t reassure him.

“I,” he starts.

“So, Derek, you’ve never been here before?” Kira interrupts brightly. She giggles nervously, and her true face flashes.

“You’re a kitsune?” he asks quietly. She nods.

“I didn’t actually know until I was seventeen.”

“Scott,” a tall, dark skinned boy says. Derek thinks he was dressed as the robot on Halloween. “I have your usual booth ready.” The man eyes Derek, and he shifts under his steady look. This was a bad idea. He’s not comfortable. He isn’t ready. What if Scott and Kira’s friends hate him? They already have mountain ash. It’s not a stretch to think that they’d have wolfsbane too. A little in his food and he won’t be going home tonight.

Derek tugs at the neck of his t-shirt. He can feel the sweat dripping down his back. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I—”

Scott grabs Derek’s arm before he can pull away. “Come, sit. It’s better by the window. At least have a drink and then we’ll drive you home.”

Aladdin, Derek thinks, Mulan. His hands shake too hard to hold the glass of water the robot-man hands him, and Scott takes it from him before he drops it. Kira scoots over on her seat and Scott helps Derek onto the bench next to her.

“Are you okay?” she asks. “It can be overwhelming at first, but the longer you’re here, the better acclimated you’ll be.”

“I’m sorry,” he says, ingrained response. Always apologizing for letting Laura down, for being a weirdo about sex and dating. “I’m sorry. I think I need to go.”

Kira sips from the water before shoving it back toward him. “Drink first,” she says. “You’re flushed. You need to lower your temperature.”

Scott also drinks some of the water before holding the glass so that Derek can gulp at it.

“Easy, easy,” he says soothingly. “That’s it. It’s okay. We’ll take you home just as soon as you finish the water.”

Through the window, he can see Laura standing across the street staring at him with her alpha eyes. He shudders under her heavy gaze and is glad that the mountain ash is doing its job.

“You’re almost through,” Scott says, encouragingly, and Derek turns back to the table. He peeks at Kira next to him, shredding napkins and weaving the strips together, at Scott sitting across from them, holding the glass still.

He can barely smell their base scents in here, and strangely, that calms him. He doesn’t have to rely on his senses to know if they like him—they wouldn’t have asked him out if they didn’t want him for something.

“Maybe I can stay a little longer?” he asks. “It’s nice here.”

“Are you sure?” Kira asks. Normally, Derek would bristle at the insinuation that he doesn’t know what’s best for himself. All he hears from his family is how wrong he is. Kira, though, has genuine concern on her face. Scott does too.

“I want to be here,” Derek confirms, as much for himself as for them. He smiles, puts his hand on Scott’s, doesn’t flinch when Kira adds hers.

“So,” Scott says, “I guess this would be a good time to tell you, we’re not looking for sex.”

“Scott and I connect in a very physical way,” Kira explains. “But, neither of us can quite get that emotional timbre right.”

Scott laughs depreciatingly. “I like to cuddle after sex, but Kira’s too hot.”

“I love holding hands during movies and walks,” Kira adds. “But Scott hates it.”

“You almost fit just right,” Derek realizes. “You want someone who can cuddle and hold hands and be there emotionally.”

“But we don’t need the sex,” Kira says. “We’ve already got that.”

“So you don’t care that I—can’t. I won’t—?” He can’t breathe again, but this time it’s because he’s excited. _Two someones_ , he thinks. _Two!_

“Is kissing okay?” Scott blurts, and Derek’s head pops up. Kissing? No one ever asks to kiss him. They just do.

“I guess?” he hedges. “I mean, probably not right now, but maybe sometime in the future?”

Lightning crackles at Kira’s fingertips as she hastily tucks them under her legs. She blushes. “You want to do this again?” she asks, a little breathlessly.

Derek looks to the window, noting that Laura has left. “Yes,” he says, firmly, “I do.”

The sudden swell of relief isn’t just Scott and Kira’s he thinks. It’s his own too.

~ * ~

Dinner at Mom’s the next day is awkward. Laura has a new collar, courtesy of Scott talking to Deaton about her suspected alpha sickness. She is sulking, angry that Derek refuses to say anything about the rest of his date with Scott and Kira.

Cora seems excited though, as does Mom.

Derek scrapes his fork through his cabbage, trying and failing not to wrinkle his nose at it. It’s supposed to be his birthday meal, but there is nothing on the table he likes.

“Eat,” Mom urges.

“Do I have to?” Derek asks. He pokes at the cabbage again. Boiled. Ugh.

Mom smiles fondly. “No, baby. We’ll have pizza later. Tell me, how was your date—dates?—last night?”

Warmth floods his body and he sags in his seat, muscles relaxing as he thinks of Kira’s bright laugh, Scott’s kind eyes. Cora sniffs pointedly.

“You didn’t have sex,” she says. “Why are you so happy?”

“Because I don’t need sex to be happy,” he returns. “It was a date. Just because there were two people there doesn’t mean it was multiple dates.”

“You locked me out,” Laura snaps. Her eyes flash red for a moment before her whole body goes rigid.

“What does the collar do?” Derek whispers to Mom.

“It inhibits her ability to shift. As long as she has that collar on, she can’t access her alpha powers. Deaton will start training her to control the power as soon as she can manage to show restraint.”

Derek hopes that means he can finally live in his apartment in peace. Addison will surely be glad if she never gets another call from him.

“I’m done,” Laura growls, throwing her fork and knife down and shoving back from the table. She stalks away, slamming the door behind her. Cora frowns down at her own half-finished plate.

“I’d better go calm her down,” she says. Then, Mom and Derek are alone.

He helps her start clearing away the plates. She laughs at the faces he makes at his cabbage and the sweet potatoes with cheese and marshmallows.

“Why do we never have what I want for my birthday?” he asks. Mom looks and smells sad.

“When you were born, Laura was so jealous. We…acquiesced to keep her happy.” Her guilt and sadness deepens.

“Has Laura always been upset with me?”

“That’s one way of putting it.” Mom sighs. “My mother was the alpha when I married your father. She was the one who decided Laura had the potential to be an alpha, and that as her future pack, your job was to appease her. I should have stepped in, but my mother threatened to exile me from the pack if I opposed her.

“I thought having Cora would ease my mother’s distinct disgust with you. If anything, it made it worse. When you were seven or eight, she accidentally ingested a rare strain of wolfsbane and lost her power. As soon as I was instated as alpha, I banished her. Last I knew she was living in New Jersey.”

“Accidentally?” Derek raises an eyebrow. Mom stares impassively at him. He lets it go. He doesn’t really remember his grandmother. He hopes Deaton’s collar helps Laura, makes her less of a product of their grandmother.

“So,” he says to Mom once she’s called in the order for pizza, “I think I really like Scott and Kira. They make me feel…like I belong.”

Mom smiles. “Honey, that’s wonderful.” She frowns for a moment before brightening. “Scott, he works for Deaton, doesn’t he?” Derek nods. Mom’s smile grows larger. “He’s a wonderful boy. And his girlfriend is absolutely lovely.”

“I know,” Derek says.

“Two someones,” Mom says, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing tightly. “Oh, baby, I’m so happy for you.”

~ * ~

Saturday, when Laura is occupied with sitting in Deaton’s vet clinic and learning just how bad her sickness is, Derek goes on another date.

It’s just Kira this time, and they go for a hike.

“Scott loves nature,” Kira says, huffing only slightly. “But, he’s not so keen on actually being in it.”

Derek understands the sentiment. He loves running, hiking, swimming, anything physical really. His uncle, his best friend when he was growing up, was the worst whenever it was Derek’s turn to pick what they did. Whatever Derek wanted to do was never good enough for Peter.

They reach the summit overlooking Beacon Hills, and for a long moment, they just stand there taking in the view. Derek appreciates the cool breeze ruffling his hair. The smell of the city wafting up to them? Not so much.

Kira laughs at his wrinkled nose.

“Don’t worry,” she says, “we’ll go on an actual camping trip later when the others can all spare a weekend.”

Then, carefully telegraphing her movements, she stands on tiptoes and presses a closed-mouth kiss to the corner of his mouth.

That buzzy feeling swoops in Derek’s stomach and he blushes when she pulls back.

“Come on,” she says softly, “let’s head back.”

They hold hands the entire way.

~ * ~

Derek is in the middle of washing his Camaro when someone stalks up to him.

“I don’t trust you,” the person says. Derek stares unimpressed at the gangly kid. He thinks he saw him in the group at Halloween, but he doesn’t remember what the kid dressed as. “I know you’re up to something and I’m going to find out what it is.” His finger stabs into Derek’s chest, and Derek, barely, restrains from spraying him with the hose. Something tells him Scott would be disappointed if this human ended up wet.

“Did you hear me? I’m going to uncover your nasty little secret and expose you for the world to see. What do you think of that?”

“I think you’re misguided.” Derek goes back to rinsing the Camaro.

“Misguided? What? No I’m not. You’re the suspicious one, sneaking into the middle of a happy couple. Stop fucking with my friends, asshole.”

Derek turns to stare at the kid with electric blue eyes. “Get away from me,” he says, proud that his voice doesn’t waver. The kid gapes at him, eyes and mouth wide enough to catch flies.

“Your eyes…do they know about them?”

Derek doesn’t think so. They wouldn’t have asked if they had, he thinks. The kid’s mouth snaps closed and his face sets.

“You killed someone and now you’re looking for your next victim.” As soon as he says it, he does a whole body twitch and steps backward. Derek raises an eyebrow.

“Are you done?” he asks. “What’s your name? I’m calling the Sheriff.”

“Don’t bother,” the kid snaps. “My dad’s the sheriff.” He does another twitch-thing, and Derek realizes that he’s scared of him. He probably thinks that Derek is going to attack him.

Derek doesn’t know why his eyes changed from yellow to blue, only that it happened after the incident with Jennifer. Stiles is not the first person to be afraid of him just because of a different eye color.

Derek’s lip curls in disgust. He wouldn’t waste the time on this human. If he truly believes that Derek is getting between Scott and Kira, then it is likely his mind won’t be changed by anything Derek says.

“Get off my property,” Derek says, using a sleeve to wipe at a smudge of soap on the Camaro’s driver’s window. “Go,” he all but shouts when he looks up to see the kid still standing there staring at him.

Finally, the kid turns and lopes away, heading for an ugly, beat up baby blue Jeep that looks like it’s seen better days. He shoots Derek one more dirty look before hauling himself into the driver’s seat and flooring it.

“Good riddance,” Derek mumbles to himself. The Camaro sparkles thoroughly when he’s done.

~ * ~

Months pass and there are plenty of dates. They even progress to meeting friends. And they go on the promised camping trip.

Derek pulls Scott and Kira aside to explain his eyes, and Scott informs him that they know. He shoots Stiles, the gangly son-of-the-sheriff kid, a smug smile. Stiles twitches and then hides behind Danny for the rest of night.

For some reason, Stiles never really warms up to Derek even though the others, including Danny, like Derek just fine.

Laura gets better with her alpha sickness and Addison doesn’t have to put up the barrier at all anymore.

Life is good. It feels right. And it’s nice that Mom at least has finally come around to realizing that Derek is asexual and content in his relationship.

~ * ~

On Halloween, Derek dresses carefully in the costume Kira made him. Then, he shifts, snapping his fangs at Stiles-as-Prince-Philip who sticks his fingers too close to Derek’s mouth. Danny-as-Prince-Eric laughs at his almost-boyfriend’s putout expression, and Scott claps Stiles on the back.

“Told you not to antagonize him,” he says.

“Yeah, well, it’s your fault for dating a real werewolf,” Stiles spits back. “And don’t think I don’t know what you do in your spare time, Mr. I’m-too-good-for-cuddling-my-girlfriend. Go ahead, have the emotional capacity of a sponge.”

“If anyone’s a sponge,” Derek says, thickly, licking at his fangs and grinning at the gathered group, “it’s me. I’m the asexual one.”

Stiles’ face scrunches into disgust. “Oh my God, no,” he says. “I just imagined, like, little bits of you breaking off to form more of you. Oh my God, if you ever do learn to reproduce asexually, I’m moving to Russia.”

Derek inspects his nails, unsheathing and re-sheathing his claws. He can’t decide if, as Beast, he should leave them out. It might make it difficult to be affectionate with Scott and Kira if he’s not careful. But, authenticity?

Kira covers his hand with hers and draws him forward to press a chaste kiss upon his lips. “Leave them in tonight,” she says. “There will be plenty of time for that later.”

He nods, and leans forward for another sweet kiss. Scott joins them, and Derek spends a few minutes lost in their lips and eyes. This is what he loves—the tenderness, the care, and the way they don’t ask for more than he can give.

“As nice as it’s been to finally complete the set,” Boyd-as-Prince-Naveen interrupts, “next year, Erica and I are going as ketchup and mustard. No more Disney bullshit.”

Next to him, Erica-as-Aurora nods.

“Oh!” Kira says, jumping up and down and clapping excitedly. “Oh! Scott and I can be buns and Derek can be the hot dog!”

Derek groans, but he can’t help the fond grin on his face. If they’re already planning for next year, they’re definitely not getting rid of him any time soon.

“I’ll be a salad,” Lydia-as-Ariel declares, bored. “Now, let’s go. Some of us have actual plans involving taking off our costumes.”

“Last one out buys the first round!” Stiles shouts, shoving Danny toward the door. Lydia shoots him a disdainful look before following more sedately, pulling Jackson-as-Prince-Charming along with her. Boyd and Erica offer each other an arm and traipse out. Allison-as-Snow-White and Isaac-as-Prince-Florian are next.

And last, as the royalty they embody, Scott-as-Aladdin and Kira-as-Mulan usher Derek-as-Prince-Adam before them.

“Oh, darn,” Scott says blandly, grinning at everyone, gaze lingering on Kira and Derek longest, “first round is on me.”

 

~ Fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I got really tired of looking at this. If there are any mistakes (or if you dislike that ending as much as I do) let me know. Thanks!
> 
> Also, if you think the tags are incomplete, don't hesitate to comment.


End file.
